


Fragments, i

by curiousmuse



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousmuse/pseuds/curiousmuse
Summary: Fragments of their treasured moments together, with special commentary by other observers of their relationship as well.





	Fragments, i

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 1sentence Livejournal community, taken from the Gamma set.

**01: Ring**

He couldn't help but notice how bare Sakura's ring finger looked, and felt guilty instantly- it was then that Kakashi decided he got her a diamond ring.

**02: Hero**

She wanted to be his hero too, she thought and prayed-just as he had always been to her and the others-as the green chakra coming out of her hands forced life to be returned to him as he bled on.

**03: Memory**

He laughed heartily whenever he remembered how his pink-haired wife could still manage to punch him though she was weak from the labor – after he had commented on how ugly the purple and red hue of Hatake Obito's skin was.

**04: Box**

Every Christmas morning whenever Kakashi looked down on the pink hair on his chest and the children running around in the corridors of their family home, he knew Santa Claus didn't need to put his presents in a box or under the Christmas tree.

**05: Run**

Sakura's first thought was to run when she saw Kakashi advancing on her like a predator to a prey; but she stood her ground and was rewarded with a mind-blowing kiss.

**06: Hurricane**

None of the guys had the guts to tell the Copy Nin what a gorgeous wife he had in Sakura – they knew their butts were as safe as a cow in a hurricane.

**07: Wings**

When other people confronted Sakura on why she chose the elusive Copy Nin when she could have had Naruto, she simply replied that Kakashi gave wings to her dreams and hopes when she needed them.

**08: Cold**

Sakura awoke in the middle of the night, listening to the heavy rain pelting against her window and felt pity for other people who had to endure the cold on their own – until Kakashi pulled her closer to him and all thoughts were drained out.

**09: Red**

Kakashi never quite liked red lipstick on women; but seeing Sakura in that little black strapless dress and killer high heels and her gorgeous red lips helped him decide that maybe red was a really nice color.

**10: Drink**

He swore never to touch that drink anymore – the last time he did, he found himself confessing his undying love (with such enthusiasm that Gai was put to shame) to a giggling 22-year-old Sakura.

**11: Midnight**

She never really believed in fairy tales; but when the clock struck midnight, Sakura was half-afraid that her romantic dance with Kakashi would fade into her dreams.

**12: Temptation**

Kakashi was always proud to admit that he was a man who was resistant to temptations – until he found himself unable to control the insane urge to kiss Sakura right out of her shoes.

**13: View**

Jiraiya did not have the opportunity to tell Kakashi about the lovely view he had of the latter's pink-haired girlfriend in the hot springs when he felt the younger man give him _One Thousand Years of Pain_ right up his ass.

**14: Music**

Sakura had a habit of matching melodies to their moments together – but she couldn't find any that could portray the passion she felt in Kakashi's kiss.

**15: Silk**

The other men knew Kakashi was a potential hen-pecked husband – from the moment he agreed to Sakura's pleadings to buy her a silk kimono.

**16: Cover**

Onlookers could not help but ask him why he still covered his face even though he had a girlfriend; he never answered – until one day Sakura told them that his face was only for her and they'd better not bother anymore; since then they never asked anymore.

**17: Promise**

He didn't make any more promises to her, not since the day they both said their lifetime vows.

**18: Dream**

He had never dreamed of seeing the day his two precious jewels – Hatake Obito and Hatake Rin – were born, neither did he dreamed of ever marrying the most wonderful woman in his life – Sakura.

**19: Candle**

To Sakura, Kakashi was like a candle in the wind – he'd sacrifice himself for her sake, and sometimes it made her cry just so he would wipe those tears away.

**20: Talent**

He always had the gift to make her smile or laugh anytime, and she wondered whether she had the same gift to make him smile or laugh anytime, too.

**21: Silence**

Contrary to popular belief, Sakura and Kakashi didn't always talk their time away – sometimes they just like to sit together and enjoy the peaceful quietness.

**22: Journey**

They knew they've come a long way from being just student and teacher to colleagues to comrades to friends and ultimately: to parents of two beautiful children.

**23: Fire**

Nobody else could see or understand the fire burning in Kakashi's eye, no one except Sakura.

**24: Strength**

Sakura sometimes wondered why her super-human strength failed her; and concluded that it was that loving touch Kakashi held her with that made her go terribly limp all over.

**25: Mask**

Kakashi was thrilled right down to his tingling toes when Sakura whispered huskily that he needn't take off his mask during their wedding ceremony, and that he could have it down all the time during their honeymoon.

**26: Ice**

Naruto once said that Kakashi was as cool as ice, but he changed his mind the moment he noticed his former sensei sweating profusely while watching Sakura dancing sexily at the dance floor.

**27: Fall**

She couldn't always depend on him to catch her whenever she stumbled, but he made it very clear with that gentle kiss on her forehead that he couldn't bear to see her fall.

**28: Forgotten**

Genma thought it was going to be hell trying to forget his feelings for Sakura – until he saw the love-light in her eyes when she looked in Kakashi's way, and he decided that some things could be forgotten after all.

**29: Dance**

Sakura was shocked to know that Kakashi was a skillful dancer, and she blushed harder when she felt him pulling her close as they moved gracefully to a slower tune.

**30: Body**

Obito and Rin knew it was time to sprint off to Naruto's place – when they heard their parents exchanging innuendos with references to some weird body parts with each other.

**31: Sacred**

His privacy was even more sacred than ever was before, now that he also had Sakura in bed with him every night they were home from missions.

**32: Farewells**

She would give him the sweetest farewell when he was to go on missions without her – as a promise to make his homecoming all the more exciting.

**33: World**

She needn't have to see the world to know that he was one of a kind – who else could make her want him and need him and love him this much?

**34: Formal**

Sakura was very pleased to see her former sensei in formal attire, and when she told him so, she noticed there was a slight tremor in his voice when he thanked her.

**35: Fever**

Kakashi realized that his body always started going really warm whenever Sakura gave him the slightest touch; he decided whimsically that she was born to give him fever.

**36: Laugh**

Genma laughed out loud when Kakashi took him aside, looked at him with a frantic look in his eye and asked him – what did he think Sakura would like for their first wedding anniversary?

**37: Lies**

Kakashi couldn't understand why she made him sleep on the couch even after he admitted he lied to her about the price of the pearl necklace he gave her – until she told him they needed to save for the baby that was to come.

**38: Forever**

Tsunade knew that though Kakashi and Sakura would never live forever, the story of their love for each other was even more legendary than the Sannin themselves.

**39: Overwhelmed**

Kakashi was probably so overwhelmed by the happy news that his wife delivered their baby boy safely that he gave Genma a huge bear hug that nearly toppled the older man.

**40: Whisper**

Sakura was more willing to fall asleep after her husband whispered assurance into her ears that he would be by her side the whole time with their baby too.

**41: Wait**

Now that Kakashi and Sakura are an item, Naruto and other team members have to wait longer than usual – thanks to the couple's impatient "needs".

**42: Talk**

Sakura found out that she could talk about everything under the sun with her former sensei, and she loved that about him – because he always knew what she was talking about and respected her opinions.

**43: Search**

Even Gai was so afraid of Kakashi that he insisted on searching for another girl for Lee, just so that his protegé would not always end up at the receiving ends of Kakashi's death glares whenever he went near to Sakura.

**44: Hope**

Sakura hoped that they could quickly bring Sasuke back to the village – so that she could finally prove to Kakashi that she loved him and Sasuke would be just a friend.

**45: Eclipse**

Whenever she was sad, Kakashi realized that her smile was like the sun eclipsed – no matter how brief the moment of sadness lasted, he would always strive to win back her smile.

**46: Gravity**

He felt his heart fall right down to his foot as though gravity pulled it harshly down – when he saw the foxy smile Sakura directed at him.

**47: Highway**

It was either her way or the highway, Sakura had told the kids – so they went to their doting dad instead, much to Kakashi's amusement.

**48: Unknown**

The hitch in his breath when he caught her eye was an unknown symptom to him, but not to her.

**49: Lock**

He had half a mind to lock Sakura up in his room so that other men wouldn't have the chance to ogle at her, but he also wanted to show off a little bit sometimes.

**50: Breathe**

Since the day Kakashi found out what type of shampoo Sakura used, he knew he wanted to breathe in the smell for he rest of his life (though he kept this little secret locked inside).


End file.
